


燃尽笙歌

by Bingzi



Category: OOC预警 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingzi/pseuds/Bingzi
Summary: 长的好玩的花大金主*碎嘴吐槽十八线小演员井然&罗浮生
Kudos: 11





	燃尽笙歌

罗浮生把从礼盒里拎出来的几块破布扔在床上，心里冷嗤万恶资本主义可真是会玩。他三两下把衣服脱下来褪在温暖的地毯上，露出蜜糖色肌理分明的矫健身体。心中纵使又万般不情愿，还是赤裸着进入浴室事先清洗自己。到了卫生间门口，他又赤脚折返回床边，欲盖弥彰地把那些污人眼睛的东西扔回盒子里，和那张纸条一起，盖回黑暗中。  
二十分钟后，他松散地裹着浴袍走出。发丝擦得十分马虎，水珠顺势滴落在他饱满没有赘肉的胸膛上，顺着光滑细腻的肌肤向下继续滚动直至浴袍掩盖下的隐秘地带。  
他大剌剌呈不规整的形状平躺在柔软的床垫上，思考着最近一个月发生的事情。自己本是娱乐圈末流小演员，长得不是当红奶油小生那一款，被经纪人归属为半抛弃阶段。没钱没背景，奈何长得不错，所以不出意外地被推送到那种皮肉交易的饭局上。  
临下车前，经纪人意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。“浮生，你先天条件真的不错。就是脾气太爆了。你想继续混在这个圈里，必须学会审时度势。想红更得抓住机会…”后面罗浮生忘了他又婆婆妈妈地念叨了些什么，但他那又臭又硬的脾气当天晚上不负众望地搅了局。  
在发现自己被下药了后，他只记得他在投资人脑袋上用酒瓶子敲了一下之后逃到楼上酒店走廊里。非常狗血地被一个看起来是正义人士的绅士给救了。然后的然后就是第二天早上，自己浑身酸痛地从酒店大床上醒来，那位半夜疑似正义人士的精英男裹着浴袍在床头拿 着两份文件等他签字。  
一份让自己成为他三年的情人，在此期间会有很多影视资源和广告签约，还帮他把昨天的事情搞定；还有一份起诉自己强奸，证据确凿，监控视频都在那摆着。社畜多年，两份合同的利弊相比之下不要太明显。不过论强奸，好像自己腰酸背痛地不太像上面那个吧，怎么算自己也没占到多大便宜。他忍着那狗逼药后遗症产生的头痛，随便看了一眼情人合同就刷刷签了字，料自己的一夜情人在自己身上除了肉体也没什么好图的。  
谁想到这精英男人面兽心，衣冠禽兽，玩得越来越花。眼看到了约定时间，他不情不愿地再一次打开脚边的盒子，把那鸡零狗碎的破玩意拿了出来。先把棕红色的耳朵发卡带在头上，毛茸茸的手腕脚腕装饰胡乱的松散绑起。最后他下定决心般把毛绒绒的狐狸尾巴用两根手指小心翼翼地捻起，狐狸尾巴末尾连着一段大号黑色按摩棒。从来没有自己扩张过的罗浮生盯着拿物件，耳根莫名有些发烫，身体也不自觉地痉挛了下。他把啫喱润滑剂挖下一大坨，均匀涂抹在按摩器上，毫不怜惜自己地反手就插了进去。罗浮生想法很简单，自己既然在特殊条件下认了金主，那就不能扭扭捏捏地，金主一切奇奇怪怪的要求自己都应该尽量满足，虽然过程十分羞耻，但是自己确实也享受其中，何况自己这金主长的还分外好看，和那些油脑肥肠的老总相比这条件也是一等 一的。怎么算自己也没那么吃亏。  
按摩棒径直插入身体里，异物入侵的感觉令自己有些不适，前面分身因为刺激微微抬头。 他轻喘着气适应了一会，才继续把整根都没入体内。棕红的柔软毛发在穴口旁随着他轻微动作用发梢扫着穴口嫩肉。他吞下按摩棒后一点也不想动弹，蜷缩在床边，脸埋在天鹅绒绸面被褥不愿面对现实。他自动忽略盒子里的一个笼子样奇奇怪怪的玩意，还有，还有手铐。罗浮生脸一红，别开脸不去看那些玩意，把搁旁边的手机打开一看，那纸条写的时间到了。他闭上眼睛小憩做好充足奋战一晚的充足准备。  
房间门铃被按响，罗浮生半眯眼睛从床上挣扎着坐起。微信通知也适时地响起，是金主爸爸井然。“开个门，没带房卡。”  
他起身下床，动作有些急促，导致尾巴往外滑了一 点摩擦过前列腺。“我操”  
微信又响应他般，推送第二条消息“别掉了”  
搞我，绝对是搞我，罗浮生内心迷之微笑表情疯狂涌动。可人家是有钱爸爸，自己有什么办法呢。他裹上浴袍，一只手攥着尾巴不让他往外冒，另一只手把着能扶住房间家具。强忍按摩棒在体内上下摩擦的快感，艰难地以小姑娘扭捏的步伐向外龟速移动。  
这酒店房间为啥不能由奢入俭，精致一点呢。整这么大胆房间，空荡荡的不怕人迷路啊？罗浮生没想过自己这个穷酸的底层人民有一天会吐槽在总统套间里吐槽其过于豪华，以至于无福消受。  
事实如此，他刚挪到卧室门口，鼻尖就已经敷上一层薄汗。体内的快感四处点火，霹雳啪啦地把忍耐力燃烧殆尽。还不算完体内的按摩棒突然开始震动，比刚才不知道强烈几倍的快感在那一处炸开。  
微信提示音又开始作人的响“我不在，不能自己射”  
…井然这是又玩什么SM主奴梗，我操啊，干就好好干不行么，玩这么多花样谁受得了。按摩棒的头部刺激程度由强到弱反复变化，震感模式也不断换着花转换。  
他逞能几步扑在门口沙发的椅背上，颤抖着手指头拨出去语音通话，一开口被情欲折磨而沙哑不堪的嗓音裹挟着娇蛮怒意传出去“要射了”  
他也不知道在惩罚谁，恶作剧般地把尾巴拽出大半又快速插回去。低沉娇媚的呻吟声被他故意放大给门外使坏的人听，前端也冒出了一阵浊液。循环往复，让按摩棒不断刺激自己敏感的位置，他沉浸在自己安抚身体的乐趣里，就在关键时刻腹股沟处传来强烈的快感从下到上逐渐湮没自己大脑时，尾巴再一次失去了电力让纵欲的快感戛然而止。  
井然看着手机监控里色欲熏心的小狐狸，再也难耐欲望。滴的一声刷卡进门。  
“我不在，不让射，怎么这么不听话”他长腿从后面强势地插进罗浮生两腿之间，俯身含住“小狐狸”真正的圆润耳朵，鼻尖热气也喷洒在他耳蜗里。罗浮生被打断高潮的节奏也没那么生气，他就知道井然不会让自己这么好过。每次晚上注定是夜夜笙歌，天亮也不能寐。  
他怕痒，为了躲避那撩人的呼吸只能佯装偏头主动亲吻井然嘴唇。井然被他嘴唇一带而过，欲求不满地后仰不让他亲。他盯着罗浮生因肉欲而红晕布满脸颊，恶趣味横生。“在这等我一下” 他把盒子里剩下的手铐和贞操锁拿回客厅 。罗浮生看着那玩意叹了口气，好歹不是自己带上的羞耻感没有那么强烈。他乖巧地令双手被反剪身后，不然指不定到最后金主爸爸会折磨自己到什么变态程度。等冰冷的触感紧贴自己火热的时候他突然感到一丝不对劲，这什么玩意啊！  
腹肌顶着沙发就势翻过身，心里腹诽资本主义的淫荡时，嘴里脱口而出“爸爸，我们不用这个行不行，今天随你怎么玩。” 完了完了天要亡我，我不得不亡啊，叫什么不行，罗浮生自己为井然的花样贡献一份子而自责懊悔，咸鱼般摊住不动，想就此装作体力不支晕死过去。  
井然眼睛分毫不差地完成一个桃花勾人的角度，嘴角含笑，随手把物件扔在茶几上“成交”他高挺的鼻梁亲昵地从罗浮生脸颊蹭到颧骨，又一次咬住他小巧的耳垂“儿子”  
罗浮生自暴自弃地任他捉弄，只想像一只死尸般屏住心神，将自己纯洁的灵魂与早已沦陷的肉体划分界限。他被旋转了个面，以刚才的姿势继续被压在沙发上。身后的按摩棒又开始震动，男人修长的手指握住电动棒有规律运动着，身体还随着按摩棒的进入向前撞沙发。  
粗糙布面的沙发上面刺绣着复古花纹，每次与椅背接触性器都被那纹路刮擦激引一连串的电流。罗浮生下面前后都得到充分刺激，上面还要命地被井然用尖利的虎牙咬噬着他的脖颈，肩胛骨，湿润的水渍留在深浅不一的咬痕中。刚才被沉浸下去的快感马上又勾引起来。  
没有熟知的酣畅淋漓，眼冒白光和小星星，井然千钧一发之际把按摩棒整根拔了出来，透明的肠液已经把蓬松的毛发浸湿成结，蔫蔫地耷拉着。左手也从胸前被捏的红肿挺立的乳珠下滑，用力地刮蹭了下马眼，掐住他差一点就弃不成军的性器。穴口大张粉红的嫩肉一张一翕地邀请别人进来，井然从西装口袋里掏出一颗小巧的跳蛋刚探入穴口就被快速吞没进去，看不见了。  
他弯腰温柔地从尾椎一路向上亲吻至最凸起的隆椎在那处又增添新的牙印，同时又把那尾巴塞了进去。罗浮生还没从突然被停止高潮的怅然若失的回过神。身体里嗡嗡震动的声音伴随那圆润的东西快感一起填充了本来就被情欲搅得浆糊的大脑，跳蛋在那最敏感的位置被调到最大档位，刺激得他背部情不自禁躬起，紧紧贴合在身后人的怀中。罗浮生浑浑噩噩地被人抱起，那“金属笼子”也不知道什么时候被人牢牢套在前段又开始肿胀的性器上。后身绵绵无尽的快感刺激他的神经，可前段被贞操锁抑制没有井然的阻止也无法达到高潮，金属勒在他肿大的前端疼痛不堪。他无意识的呻吟出声，眉毛紧皱，痛苦又愉悦的神情在他帅气的脸上完美结合诡异地变得美感。狐狸耳朵也被他挣扎蹭地歪在一边。  
罗浮生被人放在床上“井然…你他…给我个痛快…行不”他手铐被卸下，眼角猩红地盯着床边解领带的井然。  
“不行，不听话就要有惩罚。”他把领带挂在吊灯上俯身亲吻他，小狐狸气在头上不想让他得偿所愿，金主怎么了，金主就能为所欲为么！  
井然平躺下来，拍拍自己胸膛。“坐过来，看你嘴上技术怎么样，能让我射出来就饶过你。”  
罗浮生心里默念爸爸，爸爸，他是金主爸爸，不能骂不能打。他翻过身跪爬在井然身上，圆润的屁股坐在他胸膛上。他双手尝试了几次才拉开井然的西裤，就是故意的，苟币爸爸就不能自己脱么，没听说过自己动手丰衣足食么。  
炙热坚硬的性器在黑色内裤脱下的那一刻弹在他的脸上，罗浮生经常看着令自己欲仙欲死的肉棒，不自觉地喉结滚动，眼角的红色更添了一抹深度。他双手攀上它，伸出浅红色的舌尖轻巧地舔弄着马眼，手掐住两个囊袋抚弄。薄唇开始将性器前段含住上下套弄，灵活的舌头坏心眼地在嘴里顺着龙柱往返旋转，井然不仅玩法多他也有玩的资本，他的性器无论尺寸还是持久度就是小说男主的标配，罗浮生认识他之前一直不相信那种描述真实存在。透明津液顺着他的嘴角滑落，他放过顶端，侧头开始照顾剩下的部分，从下到上故意用牙尖轻轻划过。井然看他暗戳戳地报复自己，手里捏他臀瓣的力度加大。伸手解开贞操锁，拍拍他弹性滑腻的屁股。“不允许自己射，不然我压你在落地窗前做”他支起身子丝毫不嫌弃地舔舐着穴口周围的褶皱。  
罗浮生被身后舌头弄得一惊，下意识夹紧，嘴上也忘了继续。他探身向前，“脏”，下一秒被扳着大腿拽回。井然怜爱地亲了亲屁股上被自己抓出的指印。他空出左手控制着按摩棒进进出出，罗浮生被他弄得没办法专心侍弄，只能敷衍地含住阴茎前段，嘴里不自觉地哼哼唧唧，牙齿也随脑袋的晃动偶尔磕在上面。突然大腿根部被温热的东西又咬又舔，穴口也被按摩棒重重地撞击，罗浮生一个没忍住，大团浓郁的精液终于得以释放喷涌而出，飞溅在井然解开衬衫的胸膛上。  
罗浮生偷偷地向后看，他英俊的脸庞面无表情，白皙干净的上身净是浑浊不堪的泥泞，甚至有些流在他脖子处。他赶紧低头讨好地卖力把眼前巨大的物件吞咽下去，做了几次生理性习惯干呕。  
“弄干净”井然看着自己身上粘腻的东西，沉声命令。罗浮生谄媚的笑着“嗻”，转过身时按摩棒被拔出发出啵的一声。  
“这么舍不得它啊”井然冷哼一声，扶着罗浮生径直含入自己忍了已久的性器。两人同时满足地闷哼出声，“身子这么骚，我满足不了你吗？”井然脸色依旧很臭，不愿一丝好话。  
爸爸，这不是你要求的吗？你自己玩完不开心了怎么还把气撒在我身上呢？您有钱您说了算。他撒娇般撅嘴吻住他棱角鲜明的下巴，有一下没一下地安抚着。“当然是你最棒啦”


End file.
